


the best slippery slope

by AimiTachibanana



Series: yer a wizard phannie [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: Prompt: "I forgot my history of magic homework so I took a puking pastille to get out of it, but you are actually worried about me and insist on escorting me to the hospital wing and omg you brought me soup from the great hall, I cannot ever tell you that I was faking it."
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: yer a wizard phannie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835977
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	the best slippery slope

‘History of Magic’ and ‘energizing’ are words that are never found within the same sentence, unless stating a point such as this.

Daniel Howell was practically dragging his feet on his way to the quietest and dustiest room within the castle. He forced himself to dwell on exciting thoughts to help him get through this excruciating period.

As Dan sat down, the clock had just chimed, signaling the start of the class. He made it a habit to arrive exactly like that so he didn’t have to waste away minutes of boredom simply waiting for their ghost-of-a-professor to show up.

And there he was, Professor Binns, floating through the air with his wispy voice encouraging the class to sit down in a monotonous tone as he immediately started reading out their textbook.

Dan positioned himself comfortably on his chair, deciding on whether he should sleep this time or pay attention, but before he could list down reasons for the debate in his mind, people around him were shuffling and reaching inside their bags.

“Homework,” then came a voice beside him.

Dan looked at his seatmate and realised he might’ve been a bit too conspicuous with his disinterest in attending today’s class. He politely nodded at the Hufflepuff and turned to his own bag.

As Dan racked his brain for recollections of any sort of homework he prepared for this class, his mind went completely blank. The hand inside his bag was clutching scrolls of parchment that hadn’t had any indication of being utilized yet. He started to sweat; but then his hand brushed against a small unrecognizable box. Dan examined it whilst not daring to take it out from his bag.

_Puking… Pastilles_? He read.

Dan glanced around and saw that any minute from now, Binns was about to ask them to send their works to his desk.

It was now or never.

He chucked the Pastilles in his mouth in one swift motion and braced himself for the awful sensation of hurling as soon as he swallowed.

That being said, nothing still could’ve prepared him after feeling the horrible churning in his stomach.

Gasps of horror and revulsion echoed in the typically silent room.

Dan cursed his impulsive stupidity and was now starting to feel a bit awkward from the attention. “I’m sorry…” He croaked.

Professor Binns however, did not look that much aghast but rather shook his head as if he was pitying Dan—which made Dan regret his choice even further.

“I’ll just take myself to the hospital wing, I’m really sorry professor.” Dan stood up, wiping his mouth off some excess of the disgusting bile.

He wished people stopped paying him attention now that he was about to sort himself out already. Dan still felt all eyes on him as he clumsily grasped his things while heading out the room. When someone said, “ _Scourgify_!”

In an instant, his putrid mess on the floor vanished.

“Let me help you.” The soft voice said while heading towards Dan at the door.

It was Dan’s Hufflepuff seatmate.

“Professor, is it all right if I escort—?” He glanced at Dan for his name but was interrupted by their professor’s approval. They hurriedly got away from everyone’s sight as the Hufflepuff boy with jet black hair closed the door behind them with a small creaking sound.

“I’m Phil, by the way. You alright?” He said tucking his wand inside his pocket and offering to carry the things Dan clamped along with his bag.

“Dan,” he coughed. “and thanks.” He said sheepishly.

Embarrassment is a terrible understatement for Dan’s feelings right now. He decided to be polite and carefully handed his things onto Phil’s open arms as he took them back to place in his bag. It was also the first time he got a proper look at Phil: He had concerned blueish-grey eyes that traced Dan’s hand, probably watchful of its shakiness. He was pale and it was pronounced even more because of the darkness of his smooth-looking hair that was pushed back tidily.

Dan wondered if Phil found this awkward at all—because he certainly did. They hardly knew each other and they walked in silence toward the hospital wing.

Thankfully, Phil broke the stillness of the air. “You aren’t dizzy, are you?”

Dan gulped, his mouth dry. He couldn’t just break it to this very caring stranger that he was simply faking everything just to avoid punishment from not turning in homework. “Only a bit light-headed.” He chewed his bottom lip.

“Do you need support?”

“What do you mea—”

“Walking…” Phil had a cool smile on him.

“Oh.” Dan looked down. “I-it’s fine, I can walk. It’s— _yeah_. Thanks.” Dan was surprised to find himself flustered.

Phil chuckled but then immediately returned to his look of concern. “I saw you since you entered class, you really looked out of shape.”

_Had he really been that noticeable with dreading the class?_

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean for you to get involved. It was incredibly nasty.” Dan grimaced.

“It was a bit.” Phil nodded, “Though I can’t just leave you.” He flashed Dan a smile as they were then spotted by Madam Pomfrey not so far ahead.

The sight takes Dan’s breath away. _Why are Hufflepuffs so incredibly trusting and lovable? It’s almost too unrealistic_. Dan reasons that it must be the surge of guilt for causing unnecessary worry to this kind and cute classmate whom Dan would very much love to meet again and actually hang out with.

As it transpired, it certainly did not take long for Dan to meet Phil again.

Dan can tell the evening feast was happening down at the Great Hall, yet here he was; stuck in bed, perfectly healthy and even more bored than he was when he first entered History of Magic class earlier.

He was just in the middle of crafting an elaborate plan to sneak out of the hospital wing when he heard the doors open. Luckily, Dan’s bed curtains were closed so he had enough time to pretend he was simply resting and playing with his wand by swirling it around the air and causing some sparks to go off the tip. Dan didn’t want to risk getting reprimanded by Pomfrey that would make her force him to stay overnight.

The curtains slowly drew open and Dan was ready to show Pomfrey how ready he was to be permitted out the wing, but then he was met with Phil’s equally startled eyes.

“ _Oh_ , hello…?” Dan quickly sat up straight.

Phil pulled up a chair and sat down. “Hi Dan.” he said with his usual smile that lit up the entire hospital wing. “Not expecting to see me?”

“Not really,” replied Dan in a sheepish tone. “—just didn’t think you’d visit me.” He traced Phil’s wand hand with his eyes and saw a bowl of hot soup hovering above it.

“Well, surprise! I brought some get-better soup.”

“Oh, Phil. You know you really didn’t have to…” Dan blushed, embarrassment pulling down his hungry stomach.

“I was a bit troubled on how to get this baby up here, ‘cause it was too hot and—knowing me—I _will_ spill it on myself.” said Phil ignoring Dan in favor of placing the soup gently on Dan’s newly assembled tray. “Almost forgot about using my wand.” He chuckled, “This is why my mum always tells me I think like a muggle.”

Dan can only stare, he felt entranced by Phil’s every movement and words.

“You haven’t eaten right?” said Phil, breaking Dan’s stupor.

“No… H-have you?”

Phil smiled again. “Yeah.”

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Phil once he got over the initial awkwardness and guilt of this whole situation he got himself into. He finally got to the point where he was comfortable joking about the incident.

“Definitely unpleasant! Although that was unarguably the highlight of my History of Magic’s class ever.” Phil laughed.

Dan smirked, “Right. Consider it a favour, then.”

“Couldn’t quite focus afterwards, you know…”

Dan scoffed, “When has it ever been easy to focus in that class anyway?”

“You do have a point.” Phil chuckled. He was now leaning on his arm on Dan’s bed.

“ _Oh_ , it’s a fact, bub.”

Phil’s chuckle came to a halt and Dan became aware of the nickname he had just used. Although Dan could’ve sworn he saw a tinge of pink on Phil’s cheeks for a second.

“Howell!” called Madam Pomfrey, interrupting the awkwardness rising in the atmosphere.

“May I go now?” Dan couldn’t help the whine as he asked.

Pomfrey sighed, “ _Yes_ , I was just about to tell you that. Easy on the food intake for the meantime. Soup is good.” She eyes the empty bowl on his nightstand before leaving to her quarters.

Dan instinctively whipped his head at Phil’s direction, relieved at his release. “Finally!” he grinned.

This time, they were turning away from the hospital wing.

“Never got to thank you for the soup, I just realised… That was really sweet of you.” said Dan eventually.

“Oh,” Dan definitely saw a blush this time. “Yeah, needed an excuse to see you…” replied Phil.

Dan’s heart skipped a beat. _Had he heard that correctly?_ “Well,” He tried to breathe properly. “I certainly loved your company.”

“Thanks,” Phil beamed. “and I you.”

Silence fell upon them again as Dan continued to ponder about what Phil had said. _He wanted to see me_ … “Err, Phil?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to take a stroll with me?”

Phil stared at Dan, almost stopping his tracks.

“Unless you have other things to do,” Dan quickly suffices, “I didn’t want to keep you from it… I just thought… You don’t have to—”

“I’d love to.”

Dan had to take a minute for to this response to properly settle in. “Brilliant!” he then said gleefully.

* * *

“Fascinating,” Phil mused.

“Trust me, it gets old really easily if you use it all the time.”

They traipsed along a deserted corridor and stopped by one of the large windows to marvel at the overlooking of the gardens.

“I bet,” replied Phil. “though it’s still quite hard to think so. I suppose it’s like magic for muggles then?”

“Electricity?” Dan let out a small chuckle. “Probably. Not as pretty, though.”

“Pretty, huh… I guess so.”

Dan hummed. “I can’t wait ‘til I’m allowed to use magic at home. Imagine all the pranks I could do…”

“This is precisely why there’s an age limit.” Phil shook his head.

“Come off it, you honestly disagree with all the fun and convenience we could have if we can perform magic outside school grounds?”

“Alright,” Phil shrugged. “I mean it’s less than a year away for us so it’s not that far ahead. Plus, I’ve always been jealous of Martyn to be able to do it freely.”

This made Dan turn to Phil. “Who’s Martyn?” He ignored the unpleasant tug in his chest.

“Just my stupid perfect brother.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Dan let out a weird sigh of relief as he tore his eyes back to the window.

A few minutes passed of them simply relishing in the peaceful and quiet hour and the occasional cold rush of wind, until Dan glanced to his side, wondering if Phil was feeling particularly relaxed as he was.

Dan caught Phil’s eyes turn away as soon as he noticed Dan’s gaze.

He couldn’t suppress a smile at this.

* * *

A week had passed since Dan’s absolute whirlwind of a day during his History of Magic class. He hadn’t seen Phil around much since, nor had the time to arrange a meeting. It discouraged him a bit, thinking he was alone in his enjoyment of spending that beautiful night with Phil. But then of course Phil didn’t like hanging out with him; it was a disastrous first impression to begin with. The fact that he was faking it and harbored genuine concern with his dishonesty did not exactly help as well.

It was just one night, and it was just one boy, and now it’s over—it’s really no big deal.

Doing this week’s History of Magic homework made Dan unnecessarily reminisce his previous attendance. He shook his head and continued writing his essay when an owl landed in front of him, dropping a letter.

_Dan,_

_Please meet me back where you first told me about the magic of eclectrity. Tonight at 7pm._

_Phil._

So maybe it wasn’t over yet; Dan thought, giggling at the misspelled word.

* * *

Dan arrived a bit earlier than he would’ve wanted but couldn’t help the anticipation in finding out the purpose of this meeting in the first place, he just hoped he didn’t appear too eager.

Unfortunately, Phil saw through.

Fortunately, he looked like he was just as eager.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d come.” He sighed in relief

“Now, now… You put too little faith in me. I’m quite offended.” Dan shakes his head as he approached where Phil stood.

Phil let out a hearty giggle. “Sorry.”

Dan was now right in front of Phil. “So what’s this about, Hufflepuff? Another excuse to see me?”

Phil blushed, and Dan felt a strange rush of satisfaction of causing this.

“You could say that.”

And now it was Dan’s turn to blush. “You could’ve just called me in the Great Hall, you really went out of the way to send me here?” Dan sputtered.

“Ah, where’s the romance in that?” Phil quirked an eyebrow.

“Planning to romance me, eh?” retorted Dan despite his chest fluttering.

Phil was cherry red. “At least let me do it properly then!” 

But then Dan slowly frowned. “Why?”

It takes Phil unexpectedly and he stammers, “Well, I mean… it’d just be more proper if I—”

Dan couldn’t help the small bitter laugh. “No, I mean, why me?”

Phil’s shoulders drop at this.

“I don’t understand.” He tentatively meets Phil’s gaze. “You’re too nice and sweet.”

“Because you’re also nice, incredibly fun and really cute.” Phil steps closer and releases a deep breath before saying, “I know you faked your incident.”

Dan’s eyes immediately widen at this.

“Puking Pastilles, right?” Phil grinned.

“And you’re not at all bothered? Or at least put off?”

Phil blinked. “That literally has nothing to do with me enjoying my time spent with you!” He chuckled.

Dan gazed at Phil, “How are you real?”

Phil simply giggles. “Besides, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time now. I should thank you for giving me a solid reason.”

“Or thank the homework I hadn’t done that forced me to chuck those Weasley inventions in my mouth.”

“So, to do this properly…” Phil eventually spoke, after their laughters died down. “Will you be interested if we’d go together on our next Hogsmeade visit?”

“Tomorrow, innit?” Dan pretended to be in thought, glancing at Phil every so often.

Phil had his doe-like eyes fixed on Dan the entire time.

Just then, he gave Phil a peck on the cheek. “I honestly can’t have it any other way.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aimitachibanana)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
